Generally, an electronic card connector typically comprises a tray for carrying an electronic card with a small volume, such as a SIM card, or carrying a plurality of electronic cards at the same time, so as to facilitate use and operation of insertion and ejection of the electronic card(s).
In order to prevent an operator from improperly inserting the electronic card, there is a fool-proof (i.e. prevent improper insertion) design on the electronic card connector, for example Chinese patent issuance publication No. CN204011822U discloses a card connector comprising a metal shell and a tray for carrying an electronic card. The metal shell is provided on a circuit board and cooperates with the circuit board to form an inserting cavity, a front end of the metal shell is provided with a fool-proof bended arm formed by bending the metal shell toward the inserting cavity, the tray is provided with a receiving portion corresponding to the fool-proof bended arm. When the tray is properly inserted into the inserting cavity, the receiving portion provides a receiving space for receiving the fool-proof bended arm, so that the tray can be smoothly inserted into the inserting cavity; when the tray is improperly inserted (that is the tray is turned upside down and inserted) into the inserting cavity, the tray is blocked outside the inserting cavity, thereby preventing the tray from being improperly inserted.
However, when the tray is improperly inserted, the fool-proof bended arm blocks the try by use of an edge of the fool-proof bended arm, but the edge is thin and small, and is as sharp as a blade, the edge will easily damage the tray, or even scrape off corresponding plastic of the tray, therefore the tray easily forcedly squeezes into the inserting cavity.